robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Thrown Out of the Arena
Page idea Does everyone get what I'm trying to do here? Also, I'm not sure if Dougal was thrown out in Series 5 or 6. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it's good so far. Ruf Ruf Dougal was dropped out by Sir Killalot in Series 5 against Gemini. Christophee (talk) 13:54, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Dead end page This page is currently a dead end, so it needs some links added to it. If somebody could start making links for all the robots listed on this page, I would really appreciate it. Christophee (talk) 16:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for that, Salak. Christophee (talk) 13:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Gallery Do we want images of all 60 OOta's for the gallery? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:13, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Turns out there is only 59, but most would be good. If we did, maybe we could incorporate them into the table. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:59, 23 July 2009 (UTC) OOtA Is there any reason why it's written like this? Surely it should be OotA, with a small second 'o', as the word 'of' uses one as well. If we're going to change it, I think the easiest and quickest way to do it is to use the Find and Replace function on Microsoft Word, unless Wikia has a similar function I don't know about. Christophee (talk) 17:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Its not really set in concrete, but yes it should be. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:41, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Floor Flipper RA2, as creater of that OotA video, can you please put down the featherweights who were thrown out of the arena by the floor flipper? It would be the final bit needed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, they were Rampage 2 and G2. 'Helloher (talk) 18:34, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::G2 in the heats and Rampage in the final. Do they belong on the charts with all the other OotA's? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::New Section called Floor Flipper, I guess. Or maybe you can merge it with House Robot OotA's. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:50, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Gianto Sir K OotA'd it in the robot rampage featherweight heats. 'Helloher (talk) 15:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Series 3 OotA It mentions on the series 3 section that George Francis appeared to try and OotA The Big Cheese and Crocodilatron and implying it might've been delibrate. In the interview after the battle with Firestorm George Francis says "Though we'd try and smash them against the fence nice and hard and they went clean over." Surely that was what George did against The Big Cheese and Crocodilatron. The Samster 08:47, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Plural of OotA Should it be OotAs or OotA's? They are both used across the wiki, so we should standardise it and get it right. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Raging Knightmare/Reality Question: why do Raging Knightmare and Raging Reality share an entry on the 'most OotAs' leaderboard when they're two different robots? They've got different pages, everywhere else they're treated as two different robots, why not here? Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:36, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :It's the only team with more than one robot to throw bots out of the arena, so maybe that's why? Jimlaad43(talk) 01:00, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Nuts's Wheel Are parts of robots going out a thing? In which case, does Carbide get an OotA? --ManyInterestsMan (talk) 17:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :I'd like to see it mentioned on the page once we're able to start a 2016 table, but it doesn't actually count. Not the best example, but Shunt didn't get an OotA for putting Major Tom's head out of the arena. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:31, July 26, 2016 (UTC) "Thrown out of the arena in their final appearance on the show" I'd like to remove this trivia from all the pages. Aside from not being particularly interesting, I don't know who the 22 are (does it include one time competitors like Indefatigable? does it include House Robot victims?) but it also needs to be removed from robots like King B Powerworks (unless they get trenched in Episode 3). We could specify "22 robots thrown out in their final appearance in the original run" but honestly there's only a few who came back and then we get back to the whole muddled thing above. Does anyone object? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :By all means, fire away, something that applies to twenty-two whole robots wasn't notable to begin with. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 07:37, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. Half of them didn't even have the trivia on their page anyway. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:34, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::When I agreed to the trivia being removed, I didn't realise you also meant the category, where the entries are 'more the merrier' rather than the 'less is more' of running trivia. I'm somewhat disappointed, but never mind. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:44, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::The category was fairly arbitrary and rather confusing. Robots whose only loss of three battles was an OotA were in there. Robots only in one series were also excluded. Ultimately its this sort of original research by Wikians that doesn't need to be part of the encyclopaedia. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:26, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Modern use of OotA I'd like to establish a rule. Now that the "out of the arena" sections of 2016's arena are known officially as 'the trenches', with the idea of being OotA'd being known as 'trenched', there is no reason to use the shorthand OotA in a modern context. I would still encourage the use of the full term "out of the arena" in writing, as not everyone is familiar with the term trenched, especially as it hasn't been used on the show, but I would say that an official term of trenched is better for captions than the unofficial shorthand OotA. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:28, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :OotA should never be used in the mainspace anyway, its a fan-made acronym. But do you mean to use "trenched" in series before 2016 too? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:32, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :No, I think trenched should stick to 2016 only, especially as the part of the arena known as the trenches are a dedicated section - the entrance walkways. I mostly brought this up because I've seen the OotA term used on pages such as 2016 Episode 4 and Apollo, which I've fixed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:35, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Removing the numbers I don't see what the "OotA number" column adds, really. The number is thrown off when you consider House Robot and Foreign Series OotA's, even filming order, and doesn't really provide anything interesting in my opinion, it just adds an extra column and unnecessary use of a fan acronym. Would anyone oppose me removing those columns? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:44, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :I'm definitely fine with it going. 6 columns feels excessive even in necessary cases, but this isn't one of those. Nweston8 (talk) 15:53, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah the numbers can go. All that matters is that Chaos 2 was first anyway. No one cares if Dantomkia had the 58th flip, or that Firestorm had the 6th. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:12, August 18, 2016 (UTC) "Trenched" Where does it say Out of the Arena is called Trenched? Because the Grand Final repeatedly said "flipped out of the arena" and I kept waiting for them to say trenched but they didn't. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:48, August 30, 2016 (UTC) :In hindsight I can't find "trenched" specifically, but "the trenches" is coined here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:56, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Perhaps we should reword the page then, calling the outside the arena part the trenches but removing the official phrase "trenched", given that the show - even the new faces like Dara and Angela - seem to be sticking to "out of the arena". Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:51, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Removing "Other Items" Section I personally feel this section is not worth having. For one thing, the items on the list are all fairly light, such as the point target. Also, most of the incidents listed were not intentional, such as when S3 ripped of Shredder's disc, and it happened to fly out of the arena, or when Shunt smashed Major Tom's head, and some of the pieces went out of the arena. Finally, there are probably many other incidents where a small part of a robot went out of the arena. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:11, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I mostly left it there as to not be discouraging, it doesn't really have a place here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:48, January 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, the other day I was going to bring up how many potential little items we would have missed. It's just unnecessary filler really, as cool as the idea itself is. Nweston8 (talk) 18:17, January 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't have a problem with it being removed. CrashBash (talk) 18:49, January 25, 2017 (UTC)